Down in the Dumps
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: "You have to do everything you can. You have to work your hardest. And if you stay positive, you have a shot at a silver lining."
1. An Unforgettable Day

**Joy: Hi everybody!  
Sadness: Um...hi...  
Joy: Yes, you're probably wondering why we're doing the author's notes! Well, Holly decided that we should do it for another brand new story!  
Sadness: It's gonna be a sad one...  
Joy: Aw, c'mon Sadness! You know this story will have a happy ending, even though it may have its sad parts. And besides, you're the main character in it, Sadness!  
Sadness: Yeah...but I'm not a very good main character in this...and being a main character is tiring...  
Joy: Just ignore her, guys. Anyway, before we get to it, this story is actually a collab! We would like to shout out to Orangebird124 for helping us plan on the story! We couldn't have done it without her!  
Sadness: You mean she helped ****_Holly_** **with the story?  
Joy: Well, yeah, you could say that. Alright, no more chit-chat! We better get to it! We hope you enjoy this first chapter!  
Sadness: And prepare to cry...**

...

"Where's Jordan?" Fear wondered worriedly. "We're gonna be late for school! We should've gotten a ride from dad..."

It was another start of a boring Thursday at school. Riley was standing by the beautifully gown bushes, waiting patiently for her best friend, Jordan, to exit out of his house. Riley hummed to herself as she felt the cool wind touch her cheeks, whispering to her blond hair. Spring was always Riley's favorite season. It was never too hot, never too cold, and the nature was always so ravishing. It was also the season when she saw attractive daffodils and hyacinths blooming in the grass. Riley's distractions gone away when she saw Jordan walking out of his house. He had a goofy grin, wearing a plaid jacket, a black t-shirt, and loose jeans. He, as usual, had his dark blue cap on.

Riley smirked. "Are you ever gonna take a break from that lame old cap?"

"What's wrong with my cap?" Jordan snorted. "You've never had a problem with it before."

"You can change up what you wear, you know," Riley informed.

"Hark to who's talking!" Jordan asserted. "You wear the same yellow jacket everyday!" He pointed to Riley's yellow outer-garment.

"Okay, now we're acting foolish," Riley grimaced. "Let's get to school. We have about 8 minutes to get there until the bell rings."

The duo strolled through Jordan's neighborhood, which was also pretty close to the school. All they did was turn right, walk a few blocks down, cross the street, and the school's just ahead. Riley and Jordan entered the school when Jordan looked at Riley solemnly. "You know, I've been thinking," he muttered.

Jordan's usually had these thought where he tries to imagine something happening, but it's very difficult to. Most people do. They sometimes wonder what would they see if they died, but they wouldn't know what heaven would be like. Or they'd wonder what would happen if they were kidnapped. They wouldn't know how much pain it would feel and how they'd react. Jordan was very imaginative with things, especially negative ones, and he pondered on what would happen if he had to go through such things. He thought asking Riley would be right.

It wasn't that Jordan had anxiety or any mental problems, it was just that Jordan's mind was a very curious mind. And by that, yes, it's his emotions.

"Dude, she's gonna think we're some weirdo!" Jordan's Fear gulped. "We can't just ask some haunting question like that!"

"Besides, wouldn't that just make things more awkward?" Jordan's Disgust piped in. "That would be so embarrassing."

"C'mon bros, we've asked idiotic questions to her before!" Jordan's Joy bubbled. "Doesn't Riley already think we're an idiot?"

"Yeah...sadly..." Jordan's Sadness sighed.

"What do you think would happen if this random guy breaks into our school?" Jordan suddenly inquired at the blink of an eye.

Riley turned to Jordan with a puzzled look. Jordan's never really asked questions like these. The 12-year-old girl saw Jordan as a pretty courageous guy, especially when it comes to skateboarding with older dudes. "Well..." Riley shrugged. "I don't know. Won't the school, like, lock down or something?" She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just a bit query about it," Jordan explained. "Sorry, forget I asked anything. I suck at imagination."

"We suck at a lot of things," Riley joked. "Like math." Jordan laughed in response before the loud sound of the school bell began to ring. Everyone hastily ran inside the school to go to their lockers, grab their things, and enter their first class. Riley, of course, had the most boring class today...history. Thinking about it made Riley moan with weariness.

Riley went to room 221, which was her history class. She saw her classmates, from the brainless boys to the cool chicks, chatting and laughing. Girls were talking about hot celebrities while boy kept nudging each other and playing around immaturely. It was just a normal, typical day for Riley Andersen.

"Alright everyone," the teacher called loudly, as she shut the door. "Take your seats! Today we're gonna learn something interesting and things that have changed history! We're gonna learn about terrorism in the past!"

Everyone's glum faces, including Riley's, suddenly turned curious, as they stared at the teacher with raised eyebrows.

"That's right!" the teacher smiled. "And we're gonna start of with the assassination of Abraham Lincoln! Now, first of all, tell me some things that Lincoln did for the United States."

"He tried to end slavery!" a boy blurted out. Some of his friend snickered at him.

"Ivan, please do not call out without raising your hand," the teacher ordered. "Now, _without interrupting_ , tell me something that Lincoln has done for us."

Riley slowly raised her hand above her head.

"Riley?"

"Um...he helped preserve the Union during the Civil War that led to the ending of slavery," Riley answered.

The teacher nodded. "Very good Riley. Now, class, do you know anything about Lincoln being assassinated?"

A cool girl raised her hand.

"Shelby?"

"Wasn't it at this, like, theater or something like that?" the cool girl, or Shelby, asked.

"Yes, it was the Ford's Theater at Washington D.C," the teacher grinned. "Anything else?"

Riley steadily raised her hand again.

"Yes, Riley?"

"Um, this guy named John was the one who, um, killed Lincoln by shooting him in the head," Riley told her.

"Wonderful job Riley!" The teacher looked down at Riley admiringly. "John Wilkes Booth was Lincoln's assassinator!" Before the teacher could start teaching more about the death of Lincoln, there suddenly was beeping from the intercom.

"Attention all teachers, staff, and students. Please stop with what you're doing because we're about to go into lockdown mode. I repeat, this is not a drill. We are going into lockdown mode. A terrorist has broken into our school, so we ask all students to hide under the desks or lockers. If you are in the bathroom, rush to the nearest classroom as fast as you can, or stay hidden in the bathroom you're in. Teachers, lock your doors and windows, shut the blinds, turn off all of the lights and go under your desks. 911 has been called." The principal, who was the one speaking on the intercom, hung up, and all of the students in Riley's class started looking around the room in confusion and fear.

"Stay calm everybody," the teacher told everyone, running around the room, trying to do what the principal instructed. "Everyone hide under your desks and don't. Say. A _word._ " The teacher locked the door, turned the lights off, shut the blinds and locked the windows.

The students immediately followed instructions. Some students, looking like they're gonna cry, slowly went under the desk and huddled together. Riley went to the back of the room and nervously slid under the desk all the way in the back, where most of the boys are at. One cool girl was breathing heavily, which most of the students, including Riley, were shaking with horror.

Moments later, there was nothing but silence. Not a single noise has been heard; not even the sound of movement. It seemed like nothing was happening in Riley's area. They did somehow hear feet moving from downstairs. But everyone was staying in their hiding spots, not moving or saying a word. It was absolute darkness, stillness, but the only emotion felt was _fear._

Riley took a big breath as she heard sirens from outside. The police must've arrived! This calmed Riley as she did a more quieter breath of relief. But the relief went away when the most scariest sound has been heard.

A gun shot.

A few of the students gasped with the frightful sound, as the teacher soothingly told everyone to stay serene and quiet. There was still heavy breathing noises, as Fear continuously controlled the console, making Riley more terrified than usual. She just wanted this to be over, because the police should catch the terrorist at any moment. There was suddenly a knock on the door, which caused some students to scream. The door opened and it was a police officer. "Hello everybody," he said. "Are ya all alright?"

"Yes we are...sir," the teacher responded, still shivering.

"Perfect," the officer said. "Don't worry everyone, the intruder has been caught and is sent to custody. The sheriffs office will be evacuating every one of ya." He immediately faced Riley. "I'll take ya first ma'am, and there should be more officers coming in a moment." He reached for Riley's hand and Riley gently took it. The officer protectively put his arm around Riley as more officers came into Riley's classroom, since it's the closest. Riley realized that there was a crowd of students already outside, including a terrified-looking Jordan.

Riley, being followed by her classmates, walked slowly as the police man dragged her. "Don't you worry about a thing, alright?" the officer comforted her. "You're safe from the intruder."

Riley tried not to worry about a thing, but inside her mind, there was suddenly a beam and a purple core memory has approached. The five emotions watched it with fret as it went inside the holder. An island started to form. It showed the words Thursday the 16th on the top. The emotions stared at the island, until Sadness mumbled, "Thursday the 16th Island..."

The four other emotions looked at the blue emotion with curiosity. Sadness looked down and nodded. "The most unforgettable island ever..."

"We-We cant keep this island here!" Fear panicked. "This'll ruin Riley forever! It's like an island of isolation!"

Joy softly touched Fear's shoulder, calming him down. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Joy told him. "We're safe and sound, right? This may have been haunting, but at least it's over."

The emotions agreed with Joy, but as Thursday the 16th Island starts running, the stirring memory kept entering her mind, and even when she was embraced by her crying parents, it was still in her mind.


	2. Not Myself

**Hey everybody! I'm back! And no, Joy and Sadness aren't doing the authors note again, sorry. It's just me, hehe. I forgot to ask, did you guys miss me? I bet you did, lol. So yeah, I haven't been writing anything in a while, and I'm very glad that Orangebird124 was there to help me out with keeping me active! Remember, this is a COLLAB, made by moi and Orangebird124. So don't just give me credit. I don't even need to tell you what I'm gonna do next...**

 **Tripledent: Kind of like Friday the 13th, if ya know what I mean. XD But thank you!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: It's no trouble, bro. C: PTSD, eh? You're pretty close. But thanks! :)**

 **CNBW: Thank you. Haha, it was that one little StarNerve part that got your attention. XD**

 **Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: Thank you for your honest review. I actually needed the criticism. :)**

 **Orangebird124: I know, whoopee! I'm so excited with how this story will go!**

 **Svinorita: I'm so glad to hear that! And it makes me even more special that you are the first reviewer of the story. :D But thank you very much!**

 **So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! Orangebird124 and I worked very hard on each of the chapters. Alright, let's get to it! Read on! :)**

...

It was nothing but a crowd of students in fear. Police cars were blocking the school, with their sirens flashing. The officers were standing by the car, looking after the petrified kids. Some of them were being hugged by their worried parents, and Riley is one of them, and other ones are standing either by a teacher or an officer.

 _What in the world just happened to us?_ Riley kept thinking to herself. _Did we really go into lockdown? Is this really happening to us? To_ _ **me?**_

A news truck arrived, with a reporter with short brown hair and a skinny red dress. She was wearing high heels, which are pretty bad shoes to wear during a time like this. The cameraman followed her and since Riley was the closest to the truck, she was the first to be approached by them.

"Hello there," the reporter greeted. Her voice was very lady-like and she sounded like she flirts with at least five men every day. "Were you involved in the lockdown?"

Riley, to horrified to answer, nodded, still hugging her mom. The reporter showed a look of empathy. "I'm very sorry with what you had to go through," she told them. "Would it be okay if we interviewed you about it, dear?"

Jill looked down at Riley. "Do you want to be on TV, sweetheart?"

"Okay, like, are you kidding me?" Disgust scorned. "We are _not_ gonna be on TV looking like some depressed zombie!"

"But wouldn't it be cool to be on the news?!" Joy said giddily. "We'd actually be on the spotlight for the first time!"

"B-But what if we mess up?!" Fear gulped.

"Dude, there's no such thing as 'messing up' in an interview," Anger said. "All you do is just tell them how you feel, or some other crap."

Sadness didn't say anything. She was still looking at the new island that was formed, Thursday the 16th Island. She could see a tear escaping her eye through the reflection of the window.

Meanwhile with Riley, finally saying yes to the reporter about being interviewed, the cameraman, well, camera was facing her, making her heart beat quickly. Jill gently patted Riley's shoulder. "You'll be alright, dear," she said comfortingly.

Riley nodded, as the reporter stood by her with a confident look and the cameraman started recording.

"Good morning everyone, this is just in. A man has entered a middle school holding a gun and the school has went into lockdown. This is Cheryl Wright and I am here with one of the students who has experience this lockdown. Now first of all, could you tell me your name?"

"Riley Andersen."

"Now, Riley, what was the feeling when you went into lockdown?"

"Scary..." Riley paused. "Like...you didn't know what was going on and you felt...claustrophobic."

"Could you tell me what you guys did during the lockdown?"

"We...hid under desks and we had to be silent. We also heard a gun shot..."

"That must've been scary, and we're very glad you're okay," the reporter, or Cheryl, smiled. "Thank you, Riley."

"You're welcome."

The interview was done and with thanks yous and goodbyes, the reporter and cameraman left. Riley sighed and she and her mother left the school.

"You didn't sound very cheerful during that interview," Jill said with concern.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to be happy after going through a freaking shooting?!" Riley snapped.

Jill's face turned cross. "You better watch it young lady." She stared at the road and a while later, her face turned sorrowful. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I guess that lockdown must've put you in a bad mood."

"Hm" was Riley's response.

This left the emotions confused. "I swear," Joy told everyone. "I was pushing the console the whole time but Riley sounded like her best friend just died during that whole interview!"

"And you guys, Sadness isn't even at the console," Fear shivered. Everyone turned to Sadness, who was still looking at the new island.

"Sadness?" Joy approached her. "You've been staring at that island for a while now. I recommend that you join us at the console."

"No," Sadness mumbled. Everyone raised her eyebrows, and her response somehow made Anger pissed.

" _No?_ What do you mean _no?_ You have a job y'know, and don't start acting like this island is, I dunno, possessing you or something. You better join us at the console or-" He was interrupting by a slap in the face by none other than Disgust.

"Shut _up,_ you idiot!" she hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sadness mumbled again. Everyone looked at each other. Sadness has never refused on her co-workers! She'd just sigh and slowly drag herself there. But this wasn't her at all. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded more angry than melancholy.

"Sadness, don't do this to us," Joy said irascibly. "It was only a lockdown! We're all okay, Riley's okay, the school's okay! So please try to not act like this anymore!" Joy gently grabbed Sadness' arm, trying to take her to the school.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sadness yelled, snatching her arm away from Joy. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Sadness, look, you need to do your j-job," Fear told her, trying to help out Joy. "We just don't get why you're acting s-so depressed."

"I hate to admit it, but the beanpole's right," Anger added. "What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? What going on with _me?_ I'll tell you what's going on!" Sadness barked, finally standing up. "You people are acting so immature by thinking that I have some mental issues!"

"Sadness, no we don't-" Joy tried to calm her down, but Sadness interrupted her.

"Why does everybody have to treat me like I'm being pressured?!" she asked, as she raised her voice.

"Sadness, I didn't mean to pressure you." Joy quickly apologized. "Really, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" Sadness hollered, looking all agitated. "You said it like that just because I'm not acting like my usual sad self anymore!" All of the emotions knew figured this out in a second: the lockdown must've caused Sadness to change the way she acts now.

"Sadness, Joy didn't mean to-" Fear tried to explain, but the teardrop cut him off.

"Quit pressuring me for no reason!" Sadness shouted, now starting to get more and more enraged.

"Kid, I know you're upset but-" Anger tried to speak up, but that was the last straw. Sadness had finally lost it.

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

And with that, Sadness stomped off to her room and slammed the door shut. The emotions stood there in silence until Disgust stepped up to Joy.

"That was great," Disgust said sarcastically. "You really solved the problem, Joy."

Joy watched in confusion as Disgust walked away from her. Anger, then, stomped up to Joy and asked disapprovingly, "What the hell's the matter with you? Huh?"

He turned away from Joy as he started to follow Disgust, along with Fear, looking at her with those sad eyes.

"Wait, don't go! I can fix this!" Joy exclaimed, as she watched the three emotions leave. "Come on guys, don't do this!"

They didn't turn back as Joy stood there with tears forming in her eyes. She felt completely sympathetic and then regretted with what she said to Sadness earlier.

 _What have I done...?_ Joy sadly thought to herself.

...

Joy had to figure out what suddenly caused to change like this. She wouldn't just lose her temper like that; that's Anger's job! She didn't want to sound like Fear, but this was dangerous to Headquarters! If this keeps up, it could affect Riley and then Riley would start acting like this! The only choice Joy had was try to comfort the teardrop emotion.

Joy slowly walked up the stairs and heard quiet sobbing coming from Sadness' bedroom. She slowly opened the door and found Sadness crying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!" Sadness sobbed, as her voice was muffled. "Nobody cares about me!"

"Um...Sadness?" Joy said nervously.

Sadness' crying turned into sniffling as she glanced at Joy. Joy was in shock when she saw Sadness' face. She looked _awful!_ It was like someone just punched her in the face! Joy dropped it and said, "Look Sadness, I'm really sorry about what I said before. I was only trying to help you. I guess I need to watch my mouth next time..."

Sadness stopped sniffling and started to nod slowly without looking at the yellow emotion. Her face turned miserable again and laid back down on her pillow. When Joy saw her face, there was something about her that looked...different. It was more weird than what she saw before.

"Sadness...?" Joy said with a puzzled look.

Sadness looked at Joy.

"Is it just me, or does your skin seem to be a little...darker?" Joy asked.

This must've gotten her attention, because she raised her eyebrows and looked at her hands from both sides. "They don't like dark to me..." she finally told her.

"Oh...I guess it's just me then," Joy shrugged. "But I hope you're okay...and thanks for forgiving me by the way." Joy smiled weakly as she left the room.

Sadness waited for Joy to shut the door, and when she did, she rushed to her mirror frantically. She looked at herself closely.

 _Oh my God..._ she shockingly told herself. _My skin **does** look darker!_


	3. Bad Decisions

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is here! Wow, I'm pretty shook at how much reviews I got already. 15 reviews in 2 chapters? Wow, this is unbelievable! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! I really means a lot to me! Oh, and just to let you guys know, there's gonna be another story being published soon! I'm very excited with how it'll come out! But for now, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: God dammit. XD I type really fast, so it's probably a mistype.**

 **WriterofBliss: Indeed.**

 **Tripledent: Yes, things are getting intense! Find out in the future of this story!**

 **CNBW: Thanks. Wahahaha! *starts dancing like a skeleton***

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much! :)**

 **Svinorita: Indeed it is! I really appreciate the review! Thank you so much! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yes, she's becoming too sp00ky for you. (That was stupid, sorry) But thanks m8!**

 **Karebear49: Hehe, I won't hurt her...maybe C:**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! And by the way, things are gonna get more intense that it was last chapter! Alright, read on! :)**

...

Joy sighed to herself as she went to the console the next morning, with the three other emotions staring at her, still mad at her about what happened yesterday. Joy didn't even bother trying to snap them out of it, because when it comes to apologizing to Anger or Disgust (especially Anger), it's pretty hard to be forgiven by them. The three other emotions didn't even bother to let her drive, since Riley had to go through the shooting not too long ago.

Sadness was slouching out of her room and was heading to the console. Joy thought Sadness' skin wouldn't be so dark anymore. But nope, it was the same thing. She didn't know if she was seeing this or if this is really real. By looking at the other emotions, she could tell that they're seeing it too.

"Sadness...?" Disgust said blankly. "Is it just me, or does your-"

"Skin look darker?" Sadness finished. "Yeah, I saw that too."

"Do any of you guys see this?!" Disgust asked, looking around at each of the emotions. "That skin color makes your sweater NOT suit you at all."

"Are you guys gonna do anything about it, or are we just gonna stand here and not care that Sadness' skin color is different?!" Anger told everyone irascibly.

"Are you even gonna say anything, Sadness?" Disgust commented to the, well, more blue emotion.

Sadness ignored the green emotion and walked up to the console. She lightly shoved the two emotions who were in her way (Joy and Anger) and randomly started pressing buttons. Everyone was just looking awkwardly at her.

"Um...Sadness?" Joy started, before she was cut off with Sadness glaring at her. Joy put her arms up and didn't say a word.

"Sadness, Riley's already being sad, you don't have to keep pressing buttons-" Anger - even _Anger_ \- was creeped out by Sadness' looks of hatred. He saw Sadness angrily gazing at him.

"Riley needs to feel like this..." Sadness told everyone, like she was the damsel in distress.

As Riley was heading to class, her Language Arts teacher, Ms. Janet, said good morning to her. Rudely, Riley passed her without saying any good morning in return.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Disgust shrieked. "Sadness, do you realize how rude we were just now?!" Once again, she was being ignored by her depressed co-worker. "You are crazy! Guys, we need to do something about this!"

"Do something and I will kick your ass," Sadness threatened. Everyone gaped at Sadness with widen eyes. They never heard or expected Sadness to curse in her entire life! There was definitely something and they needed to figure out what!

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Janet told everyone as she shut the door. "I'm very glad you guys are okay after the lockdown. Before we get into today's lesson, we are gonna be taking our vocabulary quiz!"

"Ooh, this should be easy!" Joy said positively. "This will be fine...if Sadness lets us use the console..." Sadness banged on the console, making Joy gasp. "Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

"Sadness, maybe you should just take a break already!" Disgust hollered as she gently tried to push Sadness off the console. "Look at what you're doing to her!"

Sadness felt her anger rising. This was the last straw. She couldn't have those emotions bothering her anymore. She didn't want to do this, but all of a sudden, she aggressively pushed Disgust back.

"Well, maybe you should learn to shut up and LET ME DO MY JOB!" Sadness barked furiously, as she slapped Disgust across the face.

The emotions gasped loudly in shock as Disgust covered her cheek with her hand while breathing loudly. She went down her knees and by the sound of her breathing, she was gonna cry. She looked up at Sadness in pain.

"S-Sadness...you, you sl-slapped me..." Disgust mumbled as a tear started rolling down her cheek. Fear comfortingly kneeled down to Disgust, along with Joy, and they supportively took her to the couch.

"Yes I did! And I'll do it again if you don't let me do my freaking job!" Sadness snarled, before turning away and cursing under her breath. The emotions, except for Fear, who was allowing Disgust to cry on his shoulder, were awkwardly standing there, as Sadness repeatedly pushed buttons on the console, not allowing anyone to touch it.

"Give me a break!" Anger said impatiently. "Sadness, are you even gonna let us have a turn? I mean, look! We're gonna fail on that quiz for sure!"

"I actually agree with him," Joy added. "This is getting a bit ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?!" Sadness looked at the others, scowling at them. "I'm doing my JOB! I'm showing my PURPOSE! How is THAT ridiculous?!"

"Doing your JOB?" Disgust scoffed, looking up from Fear. "You sure are failing miserably at doing that." The next thing she knew, Sadness was standing close to her, which made her flinch and gasp.

"Excuse me?" Sadness hissed, looking at her with intense loathing. Disgust shut her mouth the second Sadness said that, and nervously scooted away. Sadness walked to the console and continued pressing buttons.

"Did you _want_ to be slapped again?!" Fear whispered to Disgust.

"Does it looks like I care? No matter how physical Sadness will be, we're still gonna figure this out," Disgust said confidently but quietly, ignoring the fact that she has a bruise on her cheek from the blue emotion slapping her.

"Alright everyone, turn in your quizzes to me! I will grade them and give them back to you in a couple of minutes!" Ms. Janet announced, as everyone handed her the quizzes.

Riley groaned and put her head down from Sadness' greediness with the console. The emotions hopelessly sat there in stress.

"We're gonna look like terrible emotions..." Joy sighed. Even she start to become less positive.

"Thanks to this dumbass at the console," Anger muttered quietly. Well, he failed at the 'quietly' part, because Sadness stomped up to the brick emotion and kicked him right in the crotch. Anger moaned in agony and repeatedly cursed to himself. "YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!" Anger screamed at the blue emotion, who went back to doing...you-know-what.

"I'm gonna pass your quizzes back everyone!" Ms. Janet said.

"Oh, we are gonna fail!" Fear panicked. When Ms. Janet looked at Riley, she had a concerned look on her face. She handed the quiz back to Riley and told her, "We are gonna have a talk after class."

Riley rolled her eyes without Ms. Janet looking as she peeked at the grade she got.

It was a D.

"A D?! _**A GODDAMN D?! ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!**_ " Anger roared. "THAT'S IT! THIS BLUE PSYCHO NEEDS TO _LEAVE_ HEADQUARTERS RIGHT NOW!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE KICKED IN THE BALLS AGAIN?!" Sadness yelled piercingly back at the red emotion.

"Anger, shut up!" Joy and Disgust shouted at him. Anger groaned as Sadness continued pressing buttons.

It was an hour of a boring lesson that Riley didn't even bother paying attention to, and the bell started to ring. Riley had to do as instructed and approached Ms. Janet. She didn't look even close to being happy. And yet again, neither was Riley.

"Hand me the quiz please," Ms. Janet ordered. Riley obeyed and the teacher showed Riley to grade. "Could you please explain this? What happened to my straight A student?"

Riley just breathed in anger, refusing to even say a word.

"And why didn't you say 'good morning' back to me? That was very impolite."

Riley still didn't say anything. Ms. Janet was getting impatient.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, dear?" Ms. Janet suddenly had a compassionate look.

Riley barely nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Sweetie, please be honest with me," Ms. Janet said. "We can talk about what's going on if you're having any problems."

This was when things got out of hand. Riley didn't want to talk at all to the teacher. She was already angry enough about her life. "Leave me alone," Riley murmured crossly as she stomped out of the classroom.

"Riley-!" Ms. Janet called, but she was disregarded by the thirteen-year-old girl.

The refusal Riley did had just made things even _more_ worse.

"Um, you guys?" Joy said. She looked by the window and realized that Headquarters was starting to turn blue! It was like Sadness had the power to make it turn blue from touching it!

"Wha-? What's happening?!" Fear shrieked from fright, trying to stay as far away from the blue as possible. "Sadness, what have you done?!"

Sadness didn't respond, just a gloomy sigh. "We are failures..." she said droopily. "We can't do anything right..." As she continuously controlled the console, the blueness that was growing in Headquarters went faster, catching up to the emotions.

"Guys! This is nuts!" Fear screamed. "We need to stop her!"

"Right! And we gotta do it quickly!" Joy added, as everyone prepared to forcefully grab the blue emotion. Joy counted to three, before the quartet of emotions ran up to Sadness and started pulled her as strongly as they could away from the console. Sadness screamed like Mariah Carey hitting her highest octave, and started swinging at each of the emotions. She managed to pull Disgust's hair, hit Anger in the eye, kick Joy's leg, and roughly pulled Fear's nose. But the emotions wouldn't give up! Anger lifted Sadness by the legs, as Joy did that by the arms, only to realize how close the blueness was to them. They gasped and dropped Sadness to the ground. She immediately got up and went to the console, staring with deep gloom at the screen.

"I'm going to do what I've been planning to do for such a long time," Sadness announced glumly, as she pressed a button on the console.


	4. The Search is On

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Whew, this week was rough for me. I'm glad that I'm writing another chapter of this. We better get to it!**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, I would've preferred her to walk away rather than argue.**

 **Svinorita: Thank you! Yes, that's what dramatic stories are all about! Lol, I usually laugh when someone kicks another person in the you-know-what.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: *dramatic music plays***

 **Orangebird124: Whoa, your emotions are getting crazy back there! But thanks!**

 **Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: Yessss this is when things get severe!**

 **CNBW: I'm so evil, am I? XD**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

...

Riley, feeling more lackadaisical as usual, dragged herself home from the place of torture, or school to be exact. Today has been the _worst day ever_ for Riley. She couldn't live another day like this. She didn't know why she's still here. She wanted this to be over. She needed it to be over. If you were looking at Riley right now, you'd see that she doesn't have a backpack with her. She purposely gave that backpack to one of the students at school and gave her lunch to a kid that forgot his. Riley ended up starving for the rest of the afternoon, but she didn't care.

The only thing she had was her phone in her back pocket. She had no interest in it anymore. The phone had cracks all over the place because of Riley smashing it to the ground. But to her shock, the phone was still working. But it was hard to play on it with all the cracks in the way. She thought that her phone wasn't important anymore, because like she said, she doesn't want to live her terrible life anymore.

Riley made it home safely and as usual, her parents weren't there. She was glad. Now she can do what she has been wanting to do for so long. As Sadness, with her skin now navy blue, pressed a button, Riley grabbed a cutter in the kitchen dresser.

 _Perfect._

Riley, breathing heavily, went to her room and rolled her sleeves up, showing her arm. She looked at the cutter and her arm before aiming the cutter at it. Riley started shaking as the cutter drew closer. Tears started forming as the cutter was now touching her skin. Riley started screaming in pain and cries weakly as she felt the cutter go into her flesh. It felt like she was being burned in a fire, as Riley's legs grew weak. The cutter was now out of her skin and she noticed that it was bloody, and there was a huge wound on her arm.

Riley started crying in agony as she fell to her knees, looking at her bruised arm. She frantically went to the bathroom and put a bandage around the wound. Riley couldn't show this to her parents at all, so she put a long-sleeved jacket on. Doing this was the most painful thing that she has ever done.

But to Riley, it was worth it.

Riley shrieked as she heard a knock on the door. It couldn't've been her parents; they never knock! They just open the door and enter the house. Riley slowly and nervously went to the door and opened it to find Jordan. Riley calmed down and sighed. "What do you want?" she asked with annoyance.

"Nice to see you too," Jordan said sarcastically as he, without permission, entered the house.

"Hey, what are you doing? You can't just enter someone's house without asking them!" Riley told him.

"I know but I need to ask you something," Jordan said. "And by the way, where are your parents?"

"Work," Riley responded. She started getting impatient. "Just ask me already."

"Can I borrow your math homework from last week so I can copy it down?" Jordan inquired. "I never got it done."

Last week, by the way, were the times when Riley has never felt this way, so she was able to correctly get the whole thing done. "Sure, whatever," she murmured. She went to her room and grabbed the homework that she kept in there.

"Thanks, Ri," Jordan smiled as he began to copy down the homework. "And don't tell my mom that I'm copying it down. She's expecting me to ask you for help." Jordan smirked, expecting Riley to laugh with him. But to his shock, she didn't.

Instead, she sighed and looked at Jordan solemnly. "Hey, um, there's something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Jordan asked curiously.

Riley dug into her back pocket and took out her ruined phone. She handed it to a puzzled Jordan. "Keep this," she said.

"What-?" Jordan paused in confusion. "Dude, what happened to your phone?!"

"I dropped it and broke it and I'm gonna get a new one," Riley lied. "So I'm giving this to you."

"Riley, I..." Jordan didn't know what to say. Why would she give something so valuable to him? Jordan realized that Riley looked a bit edgy. She was looking down, not saying a word. She had a frightened look...like she was trying to hide something.

"Riley, are you okay?" Jordan asked.

Riley nodded slowly. But Jordan didn't fall for it. "Riley, you've been acting a bit unusual. Are you sure you're fine?"

Riley nodded a bit quicker, with a slightly irritated look. Jordan sighed. "Why are you even holding your arm like that anyway?"

Riley didn't respond, staying as still as a statue.

"Dude," Jordan said feeling annoyed. He grabbed Riley's hand, gripped her wrist, and pulled up her sleeve, suddenly seeing a large and deep cut on her arm. His eyes widened and anger has risen.

"What are you DOING?!" Jordan screamed.

Riley slapped Jordan's arm off her. "Don't touch me," she grumbled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jordan roared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"Get away from me!" Riley cried. Tears filled her eyes as she looked away from him angrily.

"No, this is _not_ okay," Jordan paced around the room. "I'm telling your mom the _minute_ she gets home!"

"Don't you dare!" Riley shouted. "Or I will beat the living crap out of you!"

"You wouldn't!" Jordan argued back. "Do you _want_ to hurt your best friend?!"

Riley, with her depressed look, muttered, "I never wanted you to be here."

"Well, I'm here, so stop complaining," Jordan ordered. "Well, this is just great. Your phone is ruined and I don't have your mom's number." Jordan groaned. "This is wonderful, Riley. Just _wonderful._ "

"Whatever," Riley said, walking away, not wanting to even see Jordan's afro hair.

The door opened and Jordan looked to see Jill sigh sadly. She must've heard everything. Jordan felt bad for her, and decided that this was the perfect moment. "Mrs. Andersen, I think I may know what's going on."

...

Riley entered her room and knew that she was gonna do it. Right this instant. She couldn't stand Jordan anymore, and she couldn't deal with this anymore. Riley still had the cutter with her and knew that this was gonna be the moment...where all of this torture will end. Where she won't live like crap anymore.

That her life will be over...

Riley aimed the cutter at her neck as her hands were shaking like crazy. But she kept thinking that all of this will be over and she will be at a better place after she actually does it. She didn't want to say any goodbyes; she just wanted to get it over with. She wanted all of this to end.

But before she could do it, Jordan and Jill burst into Riley's room, gasping at the sight of Riley.

"OH MY GOD!" Jill screamed. "MY BABY! MY POOR LITTLE BABY!" Jill was sobbing as she hugged the suicidal twelve-year-old. "WHAT THE-" She screamed the F word. "-ARE YOU DOING?!" Jill fell to her knees heartbrokenly. "My baby...my baby trying to k-k-kill herself..." Jill had the most shaky voice ever. But Riley was having none of it. She threw the cutter away from her and walked away.

Meanwhile, with the emotions, Fear screamed, as his pants were starting to turn blue. In fact, everyone was turning blue! The emotions kept on scampering, trying to get rid of the blueness, but with Sadness at the controls, there was nothing they can do. The Islands of Personality were shutting down - except for Thursday the 16th Island - and the core memories were beginning to fade.

"G-Guys..." Joy was shivering. "I think we have depression now..."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Disgust snorted, then turned serious. "There's gotta be something we can do! C'mon, think of something!"

Everyone was awkwardly looking around, as they have officially changed into a sky-colored blue. Joy suddenly saw the manuals and gasped. "The Mind Manuals!" Joy rushed up to the manuals, with everyone inquisitively following her. Joy was quickly looking for a manual that would have something to do with depression. She got annoyed that everyone was just watching her. "C'mon you guys, help me!" Joy commanded. Everyone immediately obeyed.

Anger found a book that said _Mental Disorders._ This must be it! "Guys, I think I found it," Anger announced. Everyone gathered around Anger, as he was looking for the page that would have depression in it. Ironically, depression was the last page in the manual, and everyone gasped as they were reading the same page with the same words.

" _Depression is when our host has a persistent feeling of sadness, worthlessness, guilt..._ " Anger read out loud. He skipped a few and found a heading that said _How to Cure Depression._

"Guys, read this part!" Anger told everyone. He began reading, " _The depression is when the Sadness Emotion has too much power and dominates the other Emotions. It begins to form a powerful orb in the Subconscious that is impossible for people to stop. You will get electrocuted if you touch the orb. The only way to stop it is to turn it all the way off by a switch that no one has ever found. Use the orb on the memory projector and the silver lining will be found._ "

"You guys, this is perfect!" Joy beamed. "We have to find that orb and get rid of its power!"

"B-But it's in the Subconscious!" Fear gulped.

"This is for Riley, you idiot!" Disgust yelled at the nerve. "There's no other choice, so you better be brave about this!"

"But we also can't just let Sadness have control over the console while we're gone," Anger pointed out.

"You're right," Joy, Disgust and Fear said in unison, looking at Sadness, who's skin was darker than her hair.

"I guess I have no choice..." Anger sighed. He snuck up behind Sadness and punched her in the face, causing her to pass out. Anger hated doing this but this was for their own good...and Riley's. He carried her to her room, placed her on her bed, shut the door, locked it, and put every piece of furniture that he has in front of the locked door.

"Good thinking Anger," Joy said approvingly. Joy grabbed the imaginary bag that she had before during her Mind World adventure, and placed the Mental Disorders Mind Manual in it. "We can't forget this." Joy put the bag around her shoulder and nodded at the others. "Let's go."

...

As the blue emotions went on a pretty fast ride on the recall tube, they landed on a bunch of memory orbs that were all faded. In fact, all of the memories at Long Term Memory were faded. The Mind World looked more dark than when Riley ran away. But the emotions didn't worry about that. They had to get to the Subconscious and fast! But as they began to run, Anger suddenly tripped from a rock and stubbed his toe. Anger cursed loudly and hopped on one foot. Fire burst out of his head, with Joy covering her eyes from it.

"You can't rage-quit now, A-Anger!" Fear stuttered. "We have to hurry!"

Instead of getting aggravated with Fear, Anger sighed and nodded. "Right."

Fear, relieved that he didn't beaten up for once, followed the brick, with Joy and Disgust at his tail.

"Follow me, you guys!" Joy told everyone while she was running. "I know how to get to the Subconscious!"

Joy took everyone to Imagination Land, which thankfully wasn't blocked by Abstract Thought, and went through Preschool World. She now was going through a Long Term Memory path, which was where Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong were at when they went on the train for the first time to get back to Headquarters. After a solid ten minutes of running and exhaustion, there was Dream Productions. The quartet of blue emotions ran past it and there it was...

The Subconscious.

"Here we are," Joy told everyone. They slowly walked to the scary and dark place, and as usual, Dave and Frank, the guards, were there. But Joy knew what she doing. "Follow me, I got this," Joy whispered. Everyone obeyed.

Joy did the same procedure as she did in her previous adventure. She tiptoed behind the guards and loudly tried to open the gate. The guards turned around quickly. "Hey!" Dave yelled. The two guards each grabbed two of the emotions and they shoved the four emotions inside the Subconscious. They shut the gate as Anger muttered, "Assholes."

Everyone was slowly walking, looking around the creepy place. Fear, obviously, was the most terrified out of everyone. He huddled behind Joy, not wanting to look where he was going. Joy took a deep breath. "Brace yourselves everyone," she said quietly. "There are scary things in there. But we better separate so we can find the orb a lot easier."

"What?!" Fear screamed. "There's no way I'm going by myse-"

"SHHHHH!" the three other emotions said angrily.

"Fear, you'll be with Disgust, and me and Anger will go together," Joy planned out. The other approved as the four emotions separated into their groups. There had to be some way to get to that orb. There was maybe something that could help them get the memory.

Anger was scampering behind Joy, when once again, he stubbed his toe from a rock. Fire bursts out of his head, making Joy groan. But there was something weird that she saw while Anger's fire raged...

There was this strange...crack on the wall ahead of them. Joy curiously went to the wall and realized that it was a gate. Joy slowly tried to open it, with the creaking of the gate not helping at all, and Joy gasped with surprise with what was inside.

It was the powerful blue orb.

"OH MY GOD!" Joy squealed. "GUYS, COME HERE! I FOUND THE ORB!"

"You did?!" Joy heard Disgust call from far away. "Where are you?!"

"Go the other way!" Joy responded. "And keep going straight!"

Disgust and Fear did so and they found the other two. The emotions stared at the orb in amazement. Rays of blue were striking in and out of the tiny orb as electricity was flowing around it.

"This is madness!" Anger yelled through the loud noise the orb was making. "Find that switch you guys! Now!"

"But isn't it impossible-"

"SHUT UP AND FIND IT!" Anger interrupted Fear, as he started looking for the switch. "Where are you, switch? Where are you, you goddamn thing?"

Disgust was hurriedly searching for the switch as well when she suddenly felt the floor move down a little, causing her to fall. Disgust raised her eyebrows and stood on the floor that moved just now. She stomped on it, causing it to move more. She realized that there was a secret tunnel underneath and the blue broccoli emotions entered it. Disgust felt like fainted with happiness as she found a switch right ahead of her.

"I FOUND THE SWITCH YOU GUYS!" Disgust called. "SEE HOW SPECIAL I AM?! COME HERE!"

The next thing she knew, Disgust saw the four emotions thanking her for finding it. Joy put her hands on the switch and breathed heavily. "This is it you guys," she mumbled. "3...2...1..." She flicked the switch and there was no more noises. Everything was completely silent.

"Guys!" Disgust said in surprise. The emotions saw that the blueness on them was going away. They were now back to their normal-colored selves.

"We did it! Now grab that orb!" Joy directed. Everyone climbed out of the tunnel and rushed for the orb. The mighty orb was now just a weak grey one. Joy grabbed it and put it in her bag.

"Great job everybody," Joy congratulated, high-fiving each of the emotions. As the emotions went for the gate, the guards opened it with the most shocked faces ever.

"You guys stopped the orb..." Frank said with astonishment. "How did you do this?!"

"You four better get with fixing this," Dave told them. "Go on ahead."

"Thank you," Joy said to them as she lead the emotions out of the Subconscious. She pleasingly smiled at the others. "I can't believe we actually did it!" She breathed happily. "Think about it! Wait until Sadness hears about what we did! She's gonna be scarred for life!"


	5. A Silver Lining

**Well, here it is. The final chapter of this story. Ugh, sorry if it was so short, but over all, this story came out perfect, thanks to the help of Orangebird124! I'm very grateful for everyone who used their time to read and review on this! I appreciate it a lot! Now, let's get to the final review replies.**

 **Tripledent: That's why one of the genres says drama, buddy. :D**

 **Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: I'm very sorry you went through what Riley went through. Well, the depression isn't completely gone yet. Read on and you'll see!**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much for the funny review!**

 **Svinorita: Thank you so much for the review...and for explaining the whole chapter. XD**

 **ponystoriesandothers: You better see and find out XD**

 **CNBW: Why did that little review make me crack up? XDD**

 **Enjoy, my fellow readers! And once again, thank you so much to all of my reviewers and silent readers!**

...

The emotions looked at the sight of Headquarters as they were about to reach the recall tube. They didn't know what they were gonna expect when they make it to their home. Maybe Sadness has changed back to her normal self; maybe the orb caused Sadness to still have navy-colored skin. You know what they say: anything can happen. Joy took a deep breath as she took her co-workers to the recall tube. "Let's hope this works," she told everyone before the strong winds of the tube sent her on her fast shortcut to Headquarters, as the others joined in.

Meanwhile, with Riley, she was on her way to the Anxiety and Depression Association of America, where Riley was going to have a mental therapy session. Bill kept looking at Riley with sadness and kept shaking his head. Riley didn't do or say anything for hours. In fact, she _couldn't_ say anything; there weren't any emotions at the console. Well, there are now, since the recall tube sent the four emotions tumbling to the ground. Everyone slowly got up and Joy realized that the door that locked Sadness in was still the same as it was before they left. It was strange because she thought Sadness would've attempted to break the whole door so she can get out. She was gonna let Sadness out soon...after she did what she has to do.

Joy took a look at the blue orb and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I hope this'll work, so here goes," she announced, as she gently placed it into the memory projector.

The screen turned blue as it played the orb that was placed. The emotions, with aspiration, looked at the screen as it was showing Riley and Jordan happily ice-skating together. They were cracking up as Jordan kept on falling to the ground, since he wasn't the best skater, which made Riley want to show-off her moves more. Then there was another memory playing, which was of Riley baking brownies with her mom and dad. They made a mistake with the mixer, which caused chocolate to go everywhere. Riley thought she was in trouble, but it ended up with Jill and Bill laughing. And then another memory played of Riley and Ms. Janet. It was the sweetest moment with her and Ms. Janet. She was handing the teenager a Vanilla Frappuccino from Starbucks, congratulating her for getting the highest score out of the whole class on her mid-year exam. Riley has never been so grateful to have Ms. Janet as her favorite teacher ever.

Joy took the memory out of the projector, and Riley now had a surprised face. Joy smiled and walked up to the console. She pressed a button, and as the console turned yellow, Riley looked up at her parents. "Mom...? Dad...?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jill questioned. They both had curious looks, since they finally heard Riley speaking after quite a long time.

"I..." Riley paused. She kept recalling on what she was thinking about. Those memories...why did they make her more...happy? She suddenly realized that she has done to herself never solved anything. Once the memory played...she didn't feel as sad as she used to. "I...I think I don't feel sad anymore..."

Bill bent down to her. "What do you mean, monkey?"

"It's just...I think I feel...normal again..." Riley had a little weak smile. "I thought of everyone who was part of my life and...I just feel like I'm myself again. Happy, friendly, outgoing...you know..."

"Riley...if you don't feel like this, then that's amazing!" Jill beamed. "But are you sure you're not lying to us?"

"Yes, I'm...I'm not lying at all," Riley told them. "I don't know where it came from but...I feel like...everything is perfect again. Once I thought of you guys, I knew that suicide wasn't gonna do anything to me. All I had to do was do everything I can and work my hardest. And if I stayed positive, I would've had a shot at a silver lining."

After hearing those words, Jill was covering her mouth with her mouth with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my little darling..." Jill said happily. "I don't know how this happened but...you...you're back. And we didn't even begin the session yet!"

"That's the most unexpected silver lining that I have ever saw!" Bill said cheerfully. "Screw this therapy place! C'mere my little Monkey!" Riley giggled and embraced her father, with Jill joining in, still crying tears of joy.

"We're so glad you're back to normal Riley," Jill sobbed with content.

"And listen Riley, if you ever feel like you're gonna have depression again, come straight to us and we'll do anything to help our daughter," Bill promised.

"Thanks Dad," Riley grinned as she snuggled into her parents' protective arms.

...

"We did it! We did it! We actually did it! Woohoo!" Joy hopped up and down and Riley skipped to the ground, with her parents following her with their arms around each other. "Aren't we the best emotions EVER?!" Joy threw her arms around the emotion closest to her, which was Anger. He let out a silent growl but nodded, pleased that the depression was all over.

"But you guys?" Fear wondered, as he faced the door to Sadness' room. "Should we do it?"

The emotions were silent for a moment, until Joy announced, "Yeah, we should. We don't hear any ruckus at all so...do you think we should unlock the door?"

"Do what you want, I don't care," Disgust shrugged.

Joy sighed. "Okay then," she mumbled as she gradually headed for the door. The emotions helped her get the furniture out of the way and as Joy closed her eyes tightly, she unlocked the door and opened it. There was nothing but silence, as Joy peeked at the room...and there was Sadness.

She was sitting there at her favorite corner, her back facing Joy. She didn't hear any sobbing coming from the teardrop. Joy looked around awkwardly and said, "Hey. You can come out now...if you want to."

Sadness didn't respond, staying in the same position.

Joy sighed. "Okay then. Come out when you ready to." Before Joy could exit out of the room, Sadness quickly stood up and said, "Wait! Joy! There's something I have to say to you guys!"

The other emotions approached her. "What is it kiddo?" Anger asked.

Sadness took a deep breath and apologized sincerely, "I'd like to say that I'm sorry about the way I was acting during my depression, which was all of that shouting and stuff..." She turned to Disgust as the emotions continued listening. "Disgust, I'm very sorry for slapping you across the face. I didn't mean to do that to you and all of this was my fault. Will you forgive me?"

Disgust stared at the blue emotion for a moment with her arms crossed. She beamed at the teardrop and nodded. "Sure. It's all good."

Sadness had a shocked face as tears formed into her eyes. "You...You really forgive me?"

Disgust patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, I forgive you."

Sadness immediately started bawling. "Oh you guys!" Sadness sobbed. "I don't deserve your kindness at all! I don't know why you'd want to work with an idiot like me now! I can't believe I have caused this mess just because of a stupid lockdown! I don't know why I did this to all of you and I can't bare to think about slapping you in the face-" She looked at Disgust. "-or kicking you in the private part!" She looked at Anger. "I'm the most stupidest person in the world! I'll never hurt you guys and I have promised myself that but look at me! I have ruined you guys! I have ruined Riley! I have ruined everything and I don't know if I even found my true purpose anymore!" Sadness fell to her knees and continued crying, covering her face with her hands.

The emotions were speechless after what they heard. They never expected for Sadness to be that loud while crying. They kept looking at each other with _what-do-we-say_ looks. Joy nodded, letting everyone know that she knew what she was doing. Joy bent down to the sobbing emotions and rubbed her back. "Shh...everything will be okay..." she said soothingly. "Listen, I know that what happened at school was very unforgettable and haunting. But we're not alone. There are many people in the world that have depression. Some have found their silver lining, and others haven't...yet. But hey, we love you as an emotion, Sadness. Even if, for example, you and Disgust get into a fight. It may have been bad between you two but you would've stay cared about each other, right?" Joy looked at Disgust, who was nodding. Sadness looked up at Joy and nodded as well.

"See? That's how much we love you, Sadness. We may have our ups and downs but all in all, we work together to make our host the most healthiest and happiest girl in the world!" Joy smiled merrily.

"Oh Joy..." Sadness let out a few more tears of joy as Joy hugged Sadness, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. Joy motioned for the others to join in and they obeyed. Disgust put on arm around Sadness' shoulders, Fear rubbed her back, and Anger placed a hand on her shoulder and massaged it. Joy's eyes twinkled with excitement; this was the best group hug that she and the emotions have formed.

...

As Riley entered her Language Arts class, she told Ms. Janet a jolly good morning, which made her beam and reply back to her. Riley stood by the teacher and sighed. "Listen, um...I'm very sorry about the way I was acting towards you."

Ms. Janet nodded. "Thank you Riley. I understand what teens have to go through sometimes. But are you feeling alright?"

Riley bobbed her head. "I am now."

"Wonderful!" Ms. Janet said with delight. "Now get in there and get ready to learn!" Riley laughed as she entered the classroom and sat down on her desk.

It was now time for gym class, which was a class Riley had with Jordan, who was still concerned with Riley. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her smiling at him.

"Riley? Is that you?" he joked.

Riley smirked. "It's the back to normal Riley Andersen now!"

Jordan grabbed Riley's shoulder. "This is awesome! It's great to see that smile of yours again!"

"Thanks, asshole," Riley said playfully, as she shoved him away. "I'm _so_ gonna beat you in kickball today!"

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Jordan nudged her light-heartedly. "Who has been the champion 4 days in a row last week?!"

"Whatever, but it's gonna be payback today!" Riley laughed. "Girls rule, boys drool!"

"Oh please!" Jordan smirked as they headed to the kickball field. Riley and Jordan played opposing teams as usual with a few other classmates. Riley cracked up every time Jordan got a strike or got out, but she knew that this was all just for fun. And as they continued playing, the emotions smiled at the screen with their arms around each other, with Sadness in the middle. You know what they say: depression is like a battle and once you reach that silver lining, you know you have won that battle.

And that's exactly what happened with Riley.

...

 ***starts doing my victory dance* WOOHOO! Another story completed! I'm so happy with how successful it was, and I couldn't've done it without you guys, especially without Orangebird124! Once again, I would like to thank you guys for all the feedback and reviews you left for me and I'm so happy to write stories that you all enjoy! I hope you liked this story and I'll see you on my next upcoming story!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
